


Obsession

by Kittygetskilled



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Physical Harm, Psychological Horror, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toxic Relationship, Violent Thoughts, creep, pregame, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled
Summary: Then, it hit him. An amazing idea that only psychotic morons such as himself could come up with.(PLEASE do NOT read if you're sensitive to blood, extreme violence, heavily implied rape, mental illness mentions, toxic relationships, minor gun violence, minor sexual content, and murder.)(If you do decide to read this please keep in mind that; I do NOT condone any of the behavior written in this fanfiction, I do not see mentally ill people in this way at all, and please, have good judgment throughout the story.)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 56





	1. Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Please!!!! Do not ship them like this! I only did this because I wanted to try writing horror!!! Also, I didn't proofread this beforehand sorry!!!!
> 
> PLEASE do NOT read if you're sensitive to blood, extreme violence, heavily implied rape, mental illness mentions, toxic relationships, minor gun violence, minor sexual content, and murder.
> 
> I do NOT condone any of the behavior written in this fanfiction, I do not see mentally ill people in this way at all, and please, have good judgment throughout the story.

Click! Click!  
Shuichi couldn’t help but pull out his phone and take photos of his beloved, who knew when he was going to have this opportunity again? The opportunity to gaze upon his precious, and darling, Kokichi peacefully sleeping. Shuichi could feel drool dripping down his chin, but he didn’t care. He was too wrapped up in his sick, feeble mind to notice. Allowing himself to indulge in his twisted fantasies, Shuichi sat next to the sleeping boy, pulling his trousers down. Getting off to the idea of Kokichi’s beautiful face smashed against the ground, with tears and blood streaming down his face, begging for Shuichi to fuck him. 

After Shuichi finished reveling in his perverted thoughts, he soon realized that the younger boy was beginning to awake. Embarrassed by his previous actions, Shuichi quickly pulled up his trousers and sat in a creaky old chair that was bound to break at any second. Yawning, the shorter boy of the two woke up with sloth, rapidly blinking in hopes of being able to see clearly. As the young male took notice of the unhygienic Shuichi, his face contorted to one of confusion. Sensing this, Shuichi held up a copy of Kokichi’s house key. “You gave me a copy, remember?” Kokichi, however, did not remember this but decided to believe his good friend. 

Per usual, the two decided to take a stroll around a local park. Other than accidentally stepping in mud, the ‘date’ (as Shuichi likes to call it) was going great. Once the two sat down on a bench, Shuichi began to scroll through his social media. His breathing became heavier and heavier as he was subjected to numerous cosplays of his favorite character from his favorite show, Danganronpa. Shuichi’s heart quickened as he thought of Kokichi in such an outfit. Then, it hit him. An amazing idea that only psychotic morons such as himself could come up with.


	2. Rancid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol have fun i guess
> 
> (Please!!!!! Don't ship the characters like this!!!!!!! Veryy toxic!)  
> ( Also I don't see people with PTSD or schizophrenia like this at all!!!!!!!)
> 
> (Ao3 is being weird with the spacing so it might be hard to read!)

Kokichi patiently waited as Shuichi warmed the kettle for their tea. He knew Shuichi was more of a coffee person, but he was still kind enough to make tea for him. Jumping a bit when the loud screech of the hot kettle filled the room, he glanced over at Shuichi who was calmly walking up to him with the kettle in hand. Perplexed, Kokichi voiced his confusion, but he didn’t get a response except for the other’s harsh breathing. Before Kokichi understood what was happening, a hot searing pain crawled up his legs. He screamed out in pain, his entire body yelling at him to get out of there. He passed out due to pain before he could even register where the door was located. 

Shuichi was ecstatic! It had been a lot of work, but he finally managed to get the costume on Kokichi’s slim body. Shuichi then searched for the things he would need. Duct tape? Check. Burn cream? Check. Shuichi, of course, couldn’t go without scrapbooking this momentous occasion! Once again pulling out his phone he snapped several photos of Kokichi, admiring his beautiful purple hair. Slipping his phone back into his pocket and loosening his tie, he got to work. 

Wincing as he awoke, Kokichi looked around the room anxiously, trying to grasp the situation he’s gotten himself stuck in. The pain from the burn had subsided into a dull throbbing pain that only bothered him if he thought about it. Looking down; a purple, leathery, skirt hung loosely around his hips. Appalled already by Shuichi’s devious actions, he couldn’t quite understand why he would do such a thing to him. Then, he heard that awful breathing again before everything went pitch black.

Giggling as Shuichi raised the bat from Kokichi’s bashed in skull, this was amazing! Shuichi decided to take a few steps back like he was viewing his masterpiece. The disgusting rancid stench of blood carried throughout the room. It didn’t bother Shuichi; however, he was used to it after working as a homicide detective for his uncle. Shuichi pulled out a knife he grabbed from the kitchen earlier. Quickly slashing Kokichi’s legs. If the meek boy somehow survived the bat to his head, he surely wouldn’t be able to move. Although, if you factor in the head trauma, the action was unnecessary. 

Shuichi couldn’t believe his luck! His adorable friend was all his now! Brushing his greasy and tangled hair out of his face, he admired his delectable property. Shuichi hungrily stabbed Kokichi’s stomach area. He swiped at the fluid flowing from the injury. The thick red liquid coated his fingers. He licked it off his fingers, noting its metallic taste. Shuichi then used his dead friend’s blood as a lubricant for his self-indulgent pleasures, albeit it didn’t work out as great as he imagined.

Shuichi looked at his desk, harsh words sprawled on the wooden surface. It didn’t bother him too much, he had Kokichi now. And hell, they were right, he is a creep, a freak, and an obsessive stalker. He was diagnosed with Schizophrenia years ago, hence why his parents decided to give him to his uncle. PTSD was also thrown in there due to the horrifying things his uncle’s detective agency had subjected him to. His beloved Kokichi had saved him from that though. Comforting him about his parents’ abandonment, and the breakdowns he would have over the mangled bodies. The only things that would help him were Kokichi and his game. 

Oh, his game. Danganronpa. His savior, his obsession, his life. A murder mystery game that would send him into a panic every time the bodies were discovered. It was exhilarating! The game never abandoned or ignored him. It’s his only safe place, besides next to Kokichi.

Everyone was so cruel to him, especially a girl in his class. Kaede, was it? She lied, tricked, and betrayed him. Bottom line, she’s a pathetic coward. She berated him for anything he did and would do certain things to him that he didn’t necessarily enjoy. Her pale skin touching him in unforgivable ways. He always felt disgusting after their “sessions”. He hated her so fucking much. So, to push her away he acted in vile ways, and it worked.

Anyways, he was done with his school. He had to get back to Kokichi, after all! Shuichi slipped his shoes off as soon as he entered his home. It was bare, per usual. His uncle had always loved the minimalistic look. Had. It was his fault that he was dead, he shouldn’t have gotten between Shuichi and Kokichi’s relationship.

Shuichi rushed upstairs to his Kokichi. As he was reaching for the doorknob, a sudden wave of nausea hit him. Her voice was flooding his brain, and the bodies of past cases suffocated his mind. She was touching him again. “Stop it.”, Shuichi whispered. Sobbing loudly, his convoluted and distressed perception caused him to reach for the thing near him. Which was a gun. His uncle’s gun had been mounted on the wall halfheartedly. Shuichi screwed his eyes shut and fired, and fired, and fired. He shot himself in the foot once, missing the other two times. Shuichi didn’t recognize his pain, though. He believed he had finally killed that bitch. He must get to Kokichi.


End file.
